


Spirit World Hot Spring

by Korras_shoulders



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korras_shoulders/pseuds/Korras_shoulders
Summary: Baby's first fanfic. Actually an excerpt from a much longer fic I'm writing that I haven't finished yet. I haven't done anything for Femslash February and I'm a disgrace of a lesbian.There isn't much background since this is only an excerpt and I didn't want to rewrite anything. Its straight up smut yo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible I'm sorry lmao I'm new at this

After washing and putting away the breakfast dishes, Korra found Asami sketching on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Asami's neck, kissing her head. "Hey, Sami, I have somewhere I want to take you. I want it to be a surprise so is it alright if I bring something for you?"

"Sure! You haven't had a surprise for me yet that was anything short of perfect so I promise I won't peek." Korra rifled through Asami's suit case and pulled out a swim suit. She had seen Asami naked but picturing the way that plunging neckline and deep red color would look on her was enough to make Korra flushed and wet all over again. When she started to fold the swim suit, Korra noticed that it had a low back as well. _Raava help me._ She took a deep breath to compose herself and tucked the suit in her smaller bag. "Alright! Let's go." She took Asami's hands and focused on the hot spring she'd seen before. Asami felt the steam before she saw it and asked excitedly, "Ooh, Korra! Is this what I think it is? Can I see?" Korra gave her the go-ahead and Asami opened her eyes, left breathless once again by the scenery. Pristine pools of steaming blue water were surrounded by willow trees, making it cozy and private. "Its perfect, Korra! Mind if I get a picture?"

"Not at all! I'll go get my swim suit on while you do."

"Aw, but now that I've seen how stunning you are, it would be a shame if you covered yourself up..."

"Asami Sato! I plan this romantic date just for you and you want to get straight into my pants. Since these breathtaking locations I've been carefully choosing for you clearly don't make a difference to you, our next date will be in a cave," Korra teased. "I can forego the swim suit. But I kind of wanted to see you in yours. And then take it off..."

"Screw the picture. Get your perfect ass over here."

"If I'd known you'd have such a thing for my ass, I would have thrown my loose sweats out years ago."

"I can help with that. I've been working on a material that can make clothes form fitting, but have enough stretch where you can still have plenty of movement."

"Avatar Korra's ass: inspiring Future Industries since 174 AG"

"Pff! don't let it go to your head."

"Too late. I'll be using this information to get what I want for years to come."

"Mmm, is that so? Then you'll get exactly what's coming to you. I'm going to change into that swim suit that you insist I wear and you're going to wait right here and keep your hands to yourself."

"Thats practically inhumane. You're such a tease," Korra whined.

"I'm doing exactly what you did. You figured out that I'm weak for that toned ass of yours and you're using it to your advantage. I figured out that teasing gets you soaked, which just so happens to work out to _my_ advantage. You're getting exactly what you deserve." Asami grasped Korra's ass and used it to push her hips forward, jerking them into her own. Korra gasped, then pouted, irritated that Asami was right. Asami moved her hands to Korra's abs, dragging them lower at an agonizingly slow pace. "Your clothes feel dry. So that means..." She slid her hand into Korra's pants and pressed her fingers against her center, rubbing with just enough pressure to make Korra rock her hips, craving more. "That you can't try to tell me..." She pushed Korra's panties aside and slid her fingers through her slick folds. "That aaaaall this wetness..." Her index finger pressed upward, easily sliding into Korra. She was so slick and warm, her walls already clamping down on Asami. The teasing went both ways, but Asami would never admit that to Korra. She had already made sure that Korra knew exactly how deeply she had fallen love with her and Korra clearly knew the affect she had on the engineer. Asami curled her finger hard against Korra's swollen front wall, making her cry out and wrap her arms around Asami for support. "Is from the steam." Asami slowly withdrew her finger and brought it to her lips, sucking it clean. She kept eye contact with Korra while she lapped at her finger, making Korra flush as red as her lipstick. Asami slowly pulled her finger out, making a wet popping sound. Her lipstick smeared on her glistening finger, and Korra thought that she would pass out if Asami kept this up. Korra's mind was so clouded over in bliss that she didn't notice Asami had been speaking.

"What?"

"I said that you taste delicious and it would be rude of me not to share. So open up." Asami pressed her finger against Korra's lips and slipped it in before Korra had time to react. Korra groaned at the taste of herself, sliding her tongue against Asami's finger. Asami got the hint and started to slowly thrust her finger into Korra's mouth. "Mmm you like that, Korra? Having your mouth fucked? What about my hips grinding against your mouth instead?" Korra whimpered and Asami finally decided that she had kept her poor girlfriend waiting long enough. She replaced her fingers with her mouth and started taking Korra's clothes off. Guiding Korra to lay down on a soft grassy area, Asami finished undressing her. She kept eye contact with Korra as she parted her legs, laying down between them. Pressing open-mouthed kisses up Korra's thighs, Asami hitched one over her shoulder. She dragged her tongue against Korra's center, licking her open. This time it was Asami's turn to groan. She wasn't exaggerating in the slightest when she told Korra that she tasted amazing. Asami wrapped her lips around Korra's clit and sucked, pressing two fingers against her opening and massaging the muscles. Korra jerked her hips against Asami, silently pleading her to push in. Asami happily obliged, thrusting slowly while Korra acclimated. It didn't take long with all of that excessive teasing.

"Asami-! Fuck- Keep doing that," Korra whimpered between ragged breaths. Asami couldn't resist giving Korra everything she wanted. She lashed her tongue over Korra's clit and curled her fingers relentlessly against her g-spot. "Mmh! Spirits, Asami, I'm-!" Korra arched her back and ground her hips against Asami, her muscles clamping down against Asami's fingers and pulsing erratically. Asami moaned deeply against Korra when she felt a rush of sweet, hot wetness spill over her mouth and chin. She wrapped her other arm around Korra's thigh and held it down, stroking it lovingly with her thumb. When she felt that Korra had finished the most intense part of her climax, Asami pulled her mouth away from her girlfriend's overly-sensitive clit and started kissing her lower stomach instead, loving how the muscles felt as they contracted. She continued to thrust her fingers, helping Korra ride out her orgasm. Asami moved so she was face to face with Korra, keeping her fingers inside her, and pulled her in for a slow kiss. Korra hungrily accepted the kiss, letting Asami lead. After coming so hard, Korra needed air so the kiss didn't last long. Asami curled herself against Korra, stroking her hair and watching her come down. "All these years of Avatar training have been worth it if they made my butt that irresistible," Korra laughed breathlessly and laced her fingers with Asami's.

"They sure have," Asami smirked as she squeezed Korra's ass. "But I may have gone a little overboard with that revenge teasing. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I hope that I made up for it?"

"Mmm. That and then some. I'd get you back for it but you're lucky I'm exhausted. Carry me to the hot spring?"

"I suppose thats fair since I'm the one who fucked you until you couldn't walk."

"I can walk! I just don't want to. Pleeeeease?" She gave Asami that adorable pouty face that she knew she couldn't resist.

"You play me like a Guzheng and you know it. I should be outraged." She picked Korra up bridal style, cradling her protectively to her chest and kissing her forehead. "Why don't you relax in the hot spring while I undress. I'll join you in a minute."

"Asamiiii! You're going to get me aroused all over again!"

"Do you want me to get in the hot spring with my clothes on then? I never did go through with my promise... I'll put on that swim suit you love so much and when you've rested, then you can help me take it back off. Deal?"

"Mhm." Korra kissed Asami's cheek when she set her down, then sank down in the spring. Asami walked to her bag with a slight sway in her hips, knowing that Korra was watching. She looked over her shoulder and smirked, forgetting all about the discarded camera tripod from earlier. Korra rushed toward her before she could even hit the ground. Asami landed hard on her hip and the metal tripod hinge sliced her forearm. Her injuries stung, but her ego took the biggest blow. Korra could tell that she wasn't hurt too badly. She helped Asami up, stifling a laugh.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Not a chance, Sato." Asami groaned and rubbed her hip, but she couldn't help sharing in Korra's laughter. "Well, we're in the perfect place for a healing session. Its my turn to carry you since you're hurt, my feeble turtleduck." Asami giggled and let Korra pick her up. Korra sat down behind her in the spring and set Asami on her lap. The steaming water felt amazing on her sore hip. Asami melted against Korra, resting her head against her chest. Just as she thought she couldn't feel more relaxed, Korra took her arm and began healing. When she finished Asami's arm and hip, Korra moved on to her back

"I didn't hurt my back, Korra."

"I know. I just like giving you back rubs."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a thing for my back."

"Then I guess we're even," Korra teased, kissing up Asami's shoulder. "I was right by the way. You do look stunning in this swim suit. But its getting in the way of my massaging and needs to come off." Asami hummed in agreement as Korra untied the halter knot with her teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more korrasami, my tumblr is korras-shoulders.tumblr.com  
> C:
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism but I'm not a very confident writer yet so please don't be too brutal lmao


End file.
